


Soft Tanabata Kisses, Carnival Games, and a Duck Wedding

by yusukesjeans



Category: Tsuritama, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukesjeans/pseuds/yusukesjeans
Summary: Fanart fills from Sportsfest 2018. All rated G, prompts & summaries are listed in each chapter.





	1. Aoyagi/Teshima/Koga -  swimsuits

**Author's Note:**

> TIME: A hot summer day  
> PLACE: The changing room
> 
> Character A is too shy to show off their new swimwear, Character B and C help


	2. Kinjou/Arakita - Tanabata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME: Tanabata Festival.  
> PLACE: a bamboo grove where they hang their tanzaku.


	3. Shinkai brothers - Aracade games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME: After school  
> PLACE: The Arcade
> 
> Sibling rivalry.


	4. Kinjou & Arakita - magician and wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Once, there was a magician who lived in a tall tower with a hungry wolf.  
> [(fairytaletext)](https://twitter.com/fairytaletext/status/995268201461305344)


	5. Viktor Nikiforov - Wrabel "The Village"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship/Character: Viktor Nikivorov &/Yuuri Katsuki & Yuri Plisetsky  
> Fandom: YOI  
> Major Tags: none  
> Additional Tags: trans/enby characters, trans/enby yurio?, angst or fluff or both, just fuck me up  
> Do Not Wants: abo
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> They say, "don't dare, don't you even go there. Cutting off your long hair. You do as you're told."  
> Tell you, "wake up, go put on your makeup. This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow."  
> -wrabel


	6. Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino - Girls Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship/Character: Girls, Tanaka Saeko &/Haiba Alisa, Any f/f pairing you please.  
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! On Ice, Teppu  
> Major Tags: None  
> Additional Tags: Girls, trans headcanons welcome!  
> Do Not Wants: N/A
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Saw your face, heard your name  
> Gotta get with you  
> Girls like girls like boys do  
> Nothing new  
> -Hayley Kiyoko "Girls Like Girls"


	7. Tsuritama - Tapioca's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tapioca found a lover


End file.
